phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Where Did We Go Wrong?
" |caption = Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, and Ferb sadly walking out of the mall. |band = Cast - Phineas and Ferb |genre = Folk blues, folk rock, soft rock, swamp blues |band2 = Cast - Phineas and Ferb |album = Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites |runtime = 1:12 1:24 (Album) |before = "Atlantis" (Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet) "That Christmas Feeling (Reprise)" (Candace) "Do Nothing Day" (Jeremy) |after = "Danville for Niceness" (Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet) "Wedding Adventure" (Candace) "Tree Related Wish" (Jeremy) |video = Episode Version Album version Demo Version }} " " is a song sung by Phineas, Isabella and Baljeet. The song was written for "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", with Ferb playing on guitar. It was played when Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Jeremy and Candace were depressed and gave up on trying to find out the cause of the sudden naughtiness. Lyrics Note: Lines in blue are not included in the Soundtrack release Phineas: How could we be naughty when I thought we'd been so nice? Isabella: Could we have been blinded to some little hidden vice? Baljeet: Did our visions of sugarplums not dance like they should? Phineas: I'm rackin' my brain here, I really thought we were good. Phineas, Baljeet and Isabella: I know you've got that list, and I know you check it twice. But could you check it again 'cause it seems to me we were all pretty nice. Phineas: All except for Buford, 'cause he's got that whole "last minute reprieve" theory. Buford: It's going to work. You watch. Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Candace and Jeremy: Where did we go wrong? Please tell me. Where did we go wrong? Where did we go, Phineas and Isabella: Won't somebody tell me, 'All: '''Where did we go wrong? Demo Version How could we be naughty When I thought we've been so nice Could we have been blinded By some little hidden vice I can't imagine our decorations Were haphazard or shoddy But even if that were the case You count that as naughty Santa, oh please Santa Won't you please tell us why The entire Tri-State Area Doesn't seem to qualify? Where did we go wrong Please tell me Where did we go wrong Was our holly not jolly? Was our mistletoe not green? You see where we're sleeping Did we have a bad dream Did our visions of sugarplums Not dance like they should I'm racking my brain here I really thought we were good! I know you got that list And I know you check it twice But check it again Because it seems to me we were all pretty nice ''Well, except for Buford, but you know he has got that whole last-minute reprieve theory. It's gonna work. You watch. Where did we go wrong Please tell me Where did we go wrong Where did we go Where did we go Where did we go wrong? Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson *Rob Hughes BMI Work #11314947 Gallery |name=" "}} Background Information *The lawn gnome that Candace knocks over was holding a sign that said "Giant Sale!". *Buford was the only kid who didn't sing, and Candace and Jeremy somehow knew that the kids were singing the song because they were singing along. *This song is 30 seconds before "Danville for Niceness". *This is the third time Isabella has a solo. "In the Mall" and "Ballad of Badbeard" are the others in which Isabella had at least one solo line up to this point in the series. *Buford was eating chocolates out of a present. *The edited version of this episode (being only 30 minutes long) does not include this song at all, it was deleted for time purposes. Errors * When the song starts, Phineas had mittens by the bed he was on, but when the left the mall, he wasn't wearing it. See also *List of songs *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" de:Was haben wir getan? Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Jeremy Johnson Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:W